


Winter's Throat, From Yang's Perspective

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Winter loved meeting with her beloved sister Weiss, though unarguably, the more pleasurable and lemon filled experience was when the specialist met up with her girlfriend Yang. After such meetings with her girlfriend however, Winter's throat always ended up satisfyingly sore.





	Winter's Throat, From Yang's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there! Yep! I missed last week's upload time, sorry y'all, first week back at school and its just as much fun as I expected. It also dawned on me last week that I forgot to upload a new poll…the week before… so I uploaded a new one last week and I'll leave it up one more week since it's a bigger than normal poll of who y'all want to dom Salem in a later story.
> 
> ALSO, this story specifically was an idea given to me by one of my super awesome followers and it was a blast working on it with him/her (I actually don't know) over the last… couple months? I'll be honest, I have a sort of make-shift schedule I try to stick with and so when people give me genuinely awesome fic ideas I sometimes have to shift things around where as other times certain fics are already long over due for an update and yada yada, who cares, it's here and I plan to have a Star Wars fic out tomorrow staring best girl Ahsoka and some mind control by dark Jedi green girl Barriss, for anyone who watched the clone wars tv show.
> 
> ANYWAY, got some futa Yang x Winter right here for y'all, its got heavy oral and…. Actually, yeah that's it, just some serious throat-fucking with a touch of fluff here and there, as usual, feel more than welcomed to leave a review and I hope y'all enjoy

"Hahaha!" the two elegant Schnee sisters laughed with their tea cups still in their grasps

"Haha! I'm serious dear sister, you truly missed out on the satisfying experience of seeing father's face when he realized General Ironwood had arrived to take me to the Atlas military boot camp. He was caught so off guard! It was just sooo sad seeing such a person used to being in so much control…surprised. Haha! Even the General showed a smug smile at father's surprise!" Winter laughed as she retold one of her favorite stories if undermining Jacques

"Hahaha! Oh, my goodness Winter! Haha! I could never do such a thing!" Weiss laughed as she heard of her older sister's adventure in sticking it to their father.

"Oh I don't know about that dear sister. I think father would feel rather caught off guard if he ever heard of your relationship with that Belladonna girl~" Winter teased, poking fun at Weiss's relationship with Blake while truly feeling happy for her sister finding someone to trust besides herself

"Well...maybe…" Weiss responded slowly with a gentle smile and blush appearing on her face at just the thought of her caring faunus girlfriend

"Hmpf- maybe? There is only a 'maybe' until father learns what she's... packing~" Winter teased again

"W-Winter!... we-we use protection...most times...n-never mind though, it's about the time for you and Yang to have some 'fun' of your own, isn't it?" Weiss asked rhetorically

"Well… yes, it is, but I didn't want you to think I don't still enjoy our get togethers, and I just-"

"Winter, you can stop, I understand, and not in what Yang would call 'the moody way' I know just how badly you want to go see Yang, I get the same way when me and Blake have separate classes. Of course, it doesn't hurt that we have these chats far more often ever since you told the General about 'the great strategic importance of staying close to the populace' even if that populace is one blonde in specific." Weiss teased back, a rather smug smile coming to her face as she saw a fairly noticeable blush appear on Winter's usually stoic features

"Thank you, Weiss" Winter said just before she stood up from the table and made her way out of the cafe

.

.

.

(like, a few minutes later or something, who actually cares about transitions in smut anyway?)

.

.

.

Winter had just walked out of the elevator and her heart was pounding.

She was about to be with her incredible girlfriend again and could barely contain herself for the cuming experience

Yang had surely and utterly claimed the Atlas specialist's love and while said specialist would love to take her blonde lover out to more public venues, the careful Schnee couldn't risk some white fang insurgents spotting the pair and then possibly attempting to harm Yang.

Winter was fully aware how successful such an attempt would be thanks to Yang's combat skill, but if the white fang knew she was the lover of an Atlas military specialist, not even including that she was also a Schnee lover, the white fang would undoubtedly come after her repeatedly and maybe even the ones she cared about.

So no, rollerblading wasn't really on the table, but her secret and secure military grade safehouse hidden within one of Vale's cheaper hotels was as safe as it got.

Winter used her keycard to unlock the door's default lock, as well as its thirteen redundant ones, and walked in to see Yang sitting on the couch watching TV.

Winter made sure to close the door securely behind herself and even made it a rather audible clam to rather unsubtly get her lover's attention.

Yang, who was dressed in her normal combat attire, looked over to her older white-haired girlfriend and smiled

Devilishly

Winter always failed to meet Yang back with an equally naughty smile, and in fact the usually stoic Schnee smiled back nervously and her ever deepening blush wasn't helping her appear as anything more than prey to a predator

Yang quickly turned off the TV and wordlessly walked over to the ever growing more anxious specialist. As Yang walked to her lover, she was already undoing the belt around her pants, an act that already had Winter biting her lip in anticipation.

By the time Yang was only a few feet in front of the white-haired beauty, said beauty could barely stand as she felt her legs had turned to jello as a heat built up inside her, a heat that only ever flared up in Yang's warm presence

Fortunately for Winter's now jello legs, Yang wasn't going to make her stand on them any longer

"On your knees, now." Yang commanded with a beyond smug smile on her face as Winter immediately fell onto her knees as was commanded of her by her lover and master

To say Winter revealed in being submissive to Yang would be an understatement, a drastic one

Winter's usual day consisted of giving countless soldiers orders and sometimes even directing small to mid-high level operations. As an Atlas Specialist, she took her orders directly from General Ironwood who saw her more as an equal and gave her the matching respect. Some may have even called them friends with how occasionally Ironwood's orders for Winter would sometimes come off as if he were asking her if she 'would' do something specific rather than if she thought she 'could'.

So the only time Winter could truly give up her almost mundane now sense dominance was when Yang promised to treat Winter as nothing more than a sex toy, something both were always eager for.

Yang soon undid the button at the top of her shorts and took a couple steps closer to Winter's kneeling body with the specialist's head perfectly at Yang's crotch level.

Once the button was slowly undone, Yang just as teasingly pulled her zipper downwards and Winter felt herself getting truly wet at the sight of Yang's yellow panties, but more specifically, the bulge under it.

"Be a good girl and take my cock out." Yang said with clear dominance in her voice

"Yes Mistress" Winter said in response with a more submissive tone than anyone other than Yang have ever or will ever hear from her

Winter brought her gloved hands to the edges of Yang's shorts, also being sure to grab at Yang's yellow panties before pulling downwards.

Before she had even pulled the clothes down to the blonde's knees, Winter's face was somewhat forcefully smacked by Yang's more than impressive 8-inch cock, an excessive size considered by most, but not by Winter

Winter's panties were now being soaked in much more arousal than before at the true sight, smell, and feeling of Yang's cock

The specialist had even begun to drool a bit

"Mistress to bitch! My pants are still wrapped around my legs!" Yang barked down at Winter, bringing the Schnee out of her haze

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry Mistress!" Winter quickly pleaded as she fully pulled Yang's shorts and panties to the blonde's feet

Yang lifted one leg out and used the other to fling the clothes away uncaringly

Yang's lower half was now completely uncovered, and her smooth and beautiful skin was on full display from her toned and tanned thighs all the way down her perfectly smooth and just as toned legs

Though the only part of Yang Winter could bring herself to look gaze at was the blonde's intimidating cock.

"You know what to do bitch, so do it." Yang said self assuringly

Winter nodded, and then leaned into the cock, pressing and rubbing it against her cheeks, occasionally turning to kiss it

Yang had dated other girls before Winter, some were more than hesitant to give the blonde oral, some outright refused the idea, and some only occasionally gave head because they "wanted to make her happy" though Yang always knew it wasn't something they enjoyed and don't even get her started on how many of them even contemplated swallowing (none), but all that made perfect sense to Yang. Blowjobs aren't really focused on female pleasure, if you can believe that crazy new fact.

But Winter… well, when the two had first started dating, Winter quite bluntly stated, "Just so you are aware Yang, I have no qualms with giving you oral when you want it, we won't be seeing as much of each other as normal couple would be, so I want you to know that the action is not something you have to dance around." Winter said in the admittedly most elegant way she could think to say it

Yang thought that only meant she might get head every other time they saw each other, at best, because despite what Winter had told the blonde, Yang still though it was her way of sacrificing for their relationship as Yang though Winter was like the other girls she had dated and would only give her head out of wanting to keep her happy as opposed to it being something they actually enjoyed.

But oh boy

the first time Winter gave Yang head, the blonde realized a few things

Winter not only took the initiative to lick Yang's cock till it was fully erect, without the blonde asking her to, but Winter also willingly deepthroated her and even held Yang's entire length in her throat until Yang pushed her off, the specialist risking passing out to please her girlfriend's cock.

Yang was also quick to note that first time was Winter looking up to her with almost glossed over eyes that screamed for more, the leaking from Winter pants also clued Yang into just how much Winter enjoyed sucking her cock.

After that first time, Winter cleared things up a bit. She finally told Yang how it was actually an incredibly big fetish of her's to not just suck cock, but to deepthroat it, swallow cum, stay on her knees, be submissive, and just about all the best qualities anyone could want from a dick sucking slave, something Yang had never even dreamed of having.

And Winter finally found someone she could fully submit herself to, both, were more than pleased with the new arrangement

Winter loved the feeling of Yang's cock, it was still soft flesh, but so rigid and hard at the same time

Winter loved the smell of Yang's cock. Never in her whole life had she ever smelled anything so enticing, so demanding of her senses to be inhaled than the incredible scent of Yang's fuck meat

Winter oved the warmth of Yang's cock, Winter loved the length and girth of Yang's cock, the specialist loved everything about Yang and her cock

But most of all… well, the second most of all

Winter loved the taste of Yang's cock

Winter was now bringing her tongue out to slowly lick Yang's cock from base to tip, savoring as much of Yang's cock and it's now flowing pre-cum, more than happily swallowing the delicious substance

"That's it bitch, worship it, worship me, worship the cock of your god" Yang said rather dramatically

Was it a bit too much? Yes, yes it was

But was it a bit too much for Winter? No, no it was not

As Winter picked up speed licking Yang's cock up and down, the same thought popped into her head that always did as she worshiped the blonde's bitch-breaker

'How did I live before this?' Winter thought to herself as the addictive taste of Yang's cock and pre-cum began to overload her more rational thinking, as it always did, as she always loved it to

"Good~" Yang said as she sent one hand to grab Winter's hair, firmly grasping the bun the specialist always shaped with her hair

Suddenly, Yang pulled Winter off her cock and used her other hand to firmly grasp her own fuck meat with a fun idea in mind

"You want this meat in your mouth don't you bitch *thwap*" Yang said just before slapping Winter's cheek with her cock

Getting hit with such a delicious, heated, and thick dick sent shivers down Winter's spine

"Y-yes mistress, I want it in my mouth so badly" Winter said sounding far more needy and submissive than she had intended, but she truly did want to just gag on Yang's cock for hours, so she didn't truly care how needy she sounded

"How badly do you want it~ *thwap*" Yang asked, again followed by her cock smacking into Winter's cheek, splattering a bit of pre on the specialist's face

"O-Oh I want it in my throat so so much Mistress! I've been deepthroating those dildos when we're apart, but none of them choke me like your godly cock!" Winter pleaded back, bringing up the activity Yang had commanded her to do so "her throat would remember it's true purpose" as Yang again had dramatically put it

"Good *thwap* but *thwap* how *thwap* badly *thwap* do *thwap* you *thwap* need it~" Yang asked as she continued to use Winter's face as if it were her cock's personal toy

Winter was in a beyond hazy state, her eyes looked glossed over and she hadn't even realized that she had indeed orgasmed already from Yang's beefy cock abusing her face. Winter had squirted in her pants and it was leaking onto the floor, a sight that only encouraged Yang's sense of domination

"I-I need it so badly… my throat feels so empty without you in it mistress... I feel so empty, when I'm not gagging on your cock, when I don't feel your cum going down my throat, when I'm not on my knees before you...I often think of just giving everything up to stay at your beck and call, for my throat to be your permanent and constant cum-dumpster, for my head to be in between your legs 24/7… please mistress… skullfuck me as much and as hard as you want" Winter said in the most needy, pleading, submissive, and honest tone Yang had ever heard

"What a needy cock hungry whore you are *thwap*" Yang said with one finally clap of her cock onto Winter's cheek before lining up the phallus with Winter's empty mouth

"Yes, mistress I am a needy cock hungry whore, but only for your cock" Winter said opening her mouth, even more arousal dripping through her soaked panties in anticipation for Yang's fuck-meat in her mouth

"That was the correct response" Yang said just before she thrusted her hips forward with great force

Quickly moving the hand that had been on her cock to the back of Winter's head, yang used her double grip on her submissive girlfriend's head to fully hilt her cock in one thrust.

Winter orgasmed again from the feeling of her throat being absolutely stuffed with Yang's warm and delicious cock.

Winter loved this feeling, her mouth and throat stretched to accommodate someone else's cock. The rest of her body went away as her mouth and throat was all Winter could feel.

That wasn't even too much of an exaggeration, Winter's entire body had gone num to her except for her filled mouth and throat, her arms had fallen lifelessly to her sides, her glossed over eyes were only focused on trying to roll into the back of her head, and even if Yang were to pull out completely in the next second, the specialist wouldn't be able to rise off her knees.

Winter's mind could only focus on the pleasure and utter filling of her throat and mouth

And this was only the beginning

Yang looked down at her sub of a girlfriend and saw all that was described, eyes trying to roll up, arms fallen to her sides, and only moans escaping the specialist's mouth.

Yang's smile on grew, the sight feeding a newly found sense of domination that only came on "dates" with her girlfriend as right

Yang pulled Winter's head back till just the tip of her cock was in her white-haired girlfriend's mouth, Winter instinctively licking the underside of the cock as she was pulled along it.

Then Yang again roughly brought her girlfriend's head back to the base of her cock, though this time Winter begin to gag of the length in her throat, something that only turned both on more.

Winter's throat instinctively tried its best to force Yang's phallus out, but Yang's cock didn't move out an inch.

In fact, Yang only pressed her hips further forward to push her cock even further down.

The two could have trained away Winter's gag reflex some time ago, but both simply loved the sound and the feeling

Yang loved the feeling of Winter's throat around her cock, it gave her such a sense of dominance and knowing her girlfriend wanted it just as bad as she did only encouraged her to enjoy the feeling more.

Winter loved the feeling of her throat so utterly stuffed with Yang's cock for two reasons, the first being that it made her feel so submissive, a throat wasn't made to be used like this, but here she was, a long, thick, and juicy cock blocking her airways, slowly making her choke and gag. The other reason was even simpler, she enjoyed the feeling, however it was the more well-known asphyxiation fetish of simple choking no. For Winter it had to be a cock in her throat, there was just something about the warmth, flesh, as taste of an actual cock that no dildo could recreate

Winter was even still gagging on Yang's cock, the thick 8-inches still filling her throat entirely, no air in or out, just cock, just Yang's cock

Winter's vision was slowly going black, with dark spots appearing as she ran out of air, suddenly Winter remembered something

The specialists slipped her tongue from under Yang's cock out of her mouth and began to lap at Yang's hefty and just as delicious balls, she was a good oral cum-dumpster after, she knew not to neglect the balls

Yang only smile more looking down at Winter, the specialists was clearly about to pass out from choking on cock, but all she could think to do is begin lapping at her mistress's ball sack

What a good girl Yang thought

Suddenly, Yang pulled Winter head back till once again just the tips was in her mouth

Instinctively, Winter begin to cough and desperately breath in sweet refreshing air. Though while Winter would have been even more satisfied to just blackout with Yang's cock in her throat, she knew her girlfriend still wants to have more fun with her while she was conscious, plus, who's to say that she still wouldn't be able to feel that sweet sense of release blacking out on Yang's incredible cock?

However, before Winter could fully regain her breath, Yang shoved her cock forwards again, holding Winter's head in place as the specialist's body reacted with even more subconscious ferocity to pull away.

Yang now began to piston into her girlfriend's throat, Winter not putting up any effort to do anything other than run her tongue along her mistress's staff while her body's natural instincts futility attempted to keeping Yang's cock out, only encouraging Yang to thrust harder and deeper

Yang was essentially just using Winter's head as her personal deepthroat machine, the specialist mind being almost entirely fogged up in the haze of pleasure as she orgasmed almost continuously from Yang's welcomed abuse of her throat

Yang kept a firm grip on Winter's head, even as she roughly pulled on her girlfriend's hair as she forced the elegant Schnee's head to bob on her length, she did it without concern as had asked her to.

Winter made it clear to Yang after their first few sessions of this that she wanted to be used, she wanted her mouth to be used like a toy, she wanted her throat to be Yang's cock holster, she didn't care about her hair being pulled and getting messed up or makeup being ruined, all she asked was that Yang fuck her face

Winter wanted her throat to become her girlfriend's cock's home, she wanted the blonde's thick meat to be in her throat more than air and currently, Yang was following through

Yang was pulling Winter head along the entirety of her cock without any mercy. She would fill Winter's throat with her fuck meat for a second then force the white-haired beauty to bob her head continuously up and down several times before hilting in her throat again

For as much pleasure as Yang was in, feeling Winter's throat fruitlessly try to reject her dick combined with that look of utter lust and bliss the usually elegant Schnee's eyes only feeding the heat within Yang, Winter was enjoying it all just a little bit more

Okay, so a lot more

Winter was orgasming in a near constant state, every time Yang forced Winter's head down to the base of her cock, utterly stuffing her throat with the brawler's thick, delicious cock, Winter would orgasm a new, sharply squirting into her soaked panties, and so long as Yang would force the specialist to bob her head along the shaft, Winter's orgasm would be extended, squirting still as she bobbed on the incredible length, only for a whole new orgasm to take its place when the dom blonde forced her down entirely again, hilting her cock in her girlfriend's spasming throat

They had been in this position for almost 30 mins before Yang finally neared her climax

"Alright bitch! Here comes your reward for being such a good deepthroating whore!" Yang yelled as she brought Winter's head back to the base of her cock, yang's yellow pubic hair nearly shoved into Winter's nose, though as expected, even that only turned Winter on more and she deeply inhaled Yang's scent as much as she could

Yang focused on the feeling of Winter's throat convulsing around her cock yet again and combined with Winter's frantic gagging sounds, Yang dumped her first load

Winter felt it completely, she felt Yang's cock begin to pulse on her tongue and in her throat, she felt the wave of semen travel down Yang's cock from the base to the tip, and when Winter felt said wave reached the tip of Yang's cock, which was still housed deep within the Schnee's throat, cum erupted.

Winter orgasmed yet again at the feeling of Yang shooting another load of semen down her throat, the feeling of the warm and gooey substance travel down her throat was like nothing else she had ever felt, in the best way possible

Winter made sure to swallow around Yang's cock, it being so deep in her throat that she was sure it would help squeeze out any extra cum to slide down her throat.

Yang stayed hilted within Winter's throat as she came down from her orgasm, both for how amazing Winter's throat felt around her cock, helping her to ride out her sexual high, but also for how much she knew Winter enjoyed the feeling, and seeing as how Winter was still shaking with the puddle between her legs only growing, Yang wasn't even sure who was enjoying this moment more

After another couple minutes, Yang began to slowly pull Winter's head off her cock.

And even though Winter's mind was almost entirely lost in her still occurring orgasm, she made sure to drag her tongue along the underside of Yang's saliva and cum covered shaft.

Once Yang did start to pull out of the Schnee's throat, she didn't pull out completely, as before, she left the tip still within Winter's mouth.

This was an action that Winter had actually asked her to do as the specialist told the blonde of how her mouth would feel so cold and empty whenever Yang pulled out and, in traditional Schnee fashion, politely asked Yang to not fully remove her cock unless it was to tease her or if Winter herself had passed out, and even then, she asked her blonde lover to take her time and enjoy the white haired woman's oral services.

With only the head of Yang's cock in her mouth, Winter's body instinctively took in much needed air, though only through her nose as her mouth and specifically tongue were still dutifully cleaning and pleasing Yang's delicious cum covered tip

"Damn slut, you seem even more needy than usual, did you miss your mistress's cum that much? ~" Yang teased the specialist with one hand still firmly in her sub's white hair

"Y-yes mistress!" Winter pleaded out as she began to rub Yang's cock over her face and occasionally turning her head to lick it from base to tip with needy exhales of breath

"I pushed through your absence as best I could mistress! But whenever I would have to eat or drink… I could only ever think about swallowing your cum. I dreamed of your cock in my throat as I was bound and helplessly gagging on your perfect throat abuser. Every dream would end with me blacking out on your cock and I would wake up to find that I had soaked myself from just dreaming of servicing you. Nevermore had I ever wished for the general to call on another specialists' support, but now that I've fully been established her mistress… I hope for my throat to please you all the time, whether it's the real you or my dream you, please Yang... use my cumdump of a mouth as you'd like"

Yang was speechless for a moment, what the hell did she do to deserve Winter, actually, it didn't matter, all Yang cared about was giving Winter exactly what she wanted

Yang once again used both her hands to firmly grip Winter's head and lined up her cock with the desperately hungry Schnee's mouth.

They looked into each other's eyes one more time and Yang saw the lustful need in Winter's eyes and suddenly felt even more determined to make sure she satisfies her lover's needs

Not a moment late,

Yang thrusted forward powerfully, sending her entire 8-inch shaft into Winter's needy mouth and down her welcoming throat.

At this point Winter's throat was perfectly molded to especially accommodate Yang's incredible cock, something both lovers took joy in just knowing

Yang again kept herself hilted deeply within Winter's throat, forcing the formerly stoic Schnee's nose and face against her groin.

Always looking to please her mistress, Winter took advantage of her location and began to lap her tongue against the blonde's ball sack in a move to please said blond even more.

Yang certainly appreciated the action, the blonde had angled her head upwards as she fully took in the feeling of Winter's perfect throat messaging her cock while said Schnee was also lapping at her nuts and if that wasn't enough, once Yang looked back down at her lover, the needy look in Winter's eyes as she looked up to her mistress was almost enough to make her cum right there

But Yang wanted to make sure her girlfriend knew just how much she appreciated her, and the blonde was now familiar enough with her lover's kink to do so perfectly

Winter felt Yang's grip on her head tighten even more and the Schnee became even more aroused as she knew what was coming

Yang suddenly pulled Winter's head back and almost forced her mouth off, but stopped just short so the head was still in

Then Yang pulled the Schnee's head back down till the white-haired specialist kissed her mistress's groin again and the cycle repeated

Winter's head was now once again forcefully bobbing on Yang's cock.

*slurp* *gulp* "mmmmm" *slurp* *gulp* was all that came from the Schnee's mouth as she serviced her mistress's cock, lathering her tongue over its entirety while swallowing as much of Yang's pre-cum as she could, determined to waste as little of the deliciously addicting essence as she could.

When Winter had been allowed to catch her breath that moment ago, she had regained control of her once numb arms and had them on her mistress's thighs to better support herself through the facefucking

However, once Yang started to not only push and pull Winter's head along her cock, but to also start pumping her own hips back and forth, sending her cock even further into the specialist's throat.

Winter couldn't help herself at the ever-growing unorthodox pleasure overtaking her and her arms, legs, and everything below her neck became numb again as all she could focus on was the pleasure in her mouth and throat while putting everything else into looking up at her mistress with a needy look, knowing just how much it turned Yang on

But even that was becoming an achievable task as her eyes started to roll up into her head from the immensely pleasurable facefucking.

While Yang was wrapped in an incredibly pleasurable haze of her own, she was far more focused on Winter's enjoyment and once she felt her beloved girlfriend's arms fall from her thighs and hang at her sides lifelessly, Yang knew she was on the right track.

Winter was now continuously leaking arousal, the taste of Yang's cock on her tongue, the feeling of her throat so utterly used, and the forcefulness Yang abused her with was beyond incredible

It had taken so long for Winter to finally coax Yang into truly being rough with her, the caring blonde unsure at first of just how serious Winter was being and not wanting to overstep or hurt her. So now that Yang was truly claiming Winter's throat in the way Winter had always wanted, well… Winter used to use suction cupped dildos to have similar safe fun, but deepthroating those on her wall or floor had nothing on Yang's warm, delicious, and thick cock

If the growing puddle of arousal growing from between Winter's legs were any indication.

Yang continued to quickly and forcefully facefuck Winter, knowing their aura protected both from any true damage, even as the blonde continued to send all 8-inches of her cock in and out of her incredible girlfriend's throat.

Yang's hips as well as Winter's head were going back and forth into each other forcefully, both factions working to send Yang's cock as deep into Winter's desperately empty throat as possible.

Of course, as Winter's head bobbed on Yang's cock, the specialist was sure to drag her tongue along the pleasurable rod from a different angle each time she was pulled down along it.

Winter had already cum once again, but she barely noticed it herself as the haze of pleasure she was already in was overwhelming all her other senses, her orgasm only increased the density of her haze

with how roughly Winter was being used by Yang, how satisfying it was to feel Yang's warm thick cock fill her throat, how incredibly beautiful the blonde looked as she moaned from using her personal cumdumpster… Winter's sexual haze was just so thick and dense, even her now constant orgasms barely resonated with her… barely

Despite just how much the two of them were enjoying the rough facefucking, Yang could only hold out for so long.

Having already cum so recently, Yang had been trying to hold herself together while fucking Winter's throat with as much ferocity as she could for said white haired soldier's enjoyment.

Winter was far too gone in her own pleasure induced haze to hear Yang's moans pick up or to feel the grip of her head tighten even further.

As said before, the taste and feel of Yang's cock in her throat was driving Winter to cum almost continuously, though more accurately, it was whenever Yang would hilt her entire cock with Winter's throat, such a 'filling' sensation for the Schnee was like a dozen supremely powerful vibrators comfortably in her snatch, though even her more rational; side thought that it was even greater than that.

Yang gave it all she could, in her final moments thrusting even faster and harder into Winter's mouth and subsequent throat, pushing over her tongue and down her esophagus

But Winter's constant sucking motion, Winter's dutiful tongue never passing up the opportunity to taste her cock, and the incredible feeling of Winter's throat convulsing around her shaft, not only from the natural forced intrusion, but a reaction from Winter herself orgasming, something Yang was indeed aware of, all proved too much for the blonde, though she would give her beloved girlfriend exactly what she wanted.

"A-alright-mmm!..B-Bitch!-mmmmmphh… Get ready t-to swallow your mistress's load! Swallow your dinner you c-cock sucking whore!" Yang roared out as she gave one last powerful thrust forwards, burying her cock as deep into Winter's throat as her last bits of strength would let her

Winter was of course still deep within her blinding haze of overwhelming pleasure, but even with the powerful haze enveloping her, an ever active part of her mind recognized that Yang was cumming, and she snapped back to reality, the haze still there, but receding only for a moment to allow Winter to properly swallow her mistress's delicious and addicting cum, her body trained to never waste even a single drop of the warm, filling, and incredible essence.

Yang looked down into Winter's eyes to see her lover's mind had indeed come back to her, if only to swallow her cum, but still, it was nice to see her lover's more sensitive eyes return.

Of course, this was what Yang had been planning for.

Now that Winter's mind had returned and would soon fade back until several hours later when she'd be fully normalized, Yang would give Winter the feeling she so craved

Winter was still swallowing Yang's load of semen when she looked back up to see Yang's devilish smile

The look alone made Winter cum, but what it meant only extended her orgasm

Before Winter had even finished swallowing Yang's load, her own body started to cry out for air as the cock so deep within her throat blacked even the smallest breaths, but Winter had already trained herself to resist such initially requests of her body

But by the time the specialist had finally finished swallowing down Yang's warm creamy load, her body was screaming for just a breath and more out of natural instinct than willing choice, Winter tried pulling her head back off of Yang's rod

But Yang held her Winter's head in place, solidly pressing Winter's lips against her groin

Winter's body was now in a natural state of panic even if her logical side knew Yang would eventually release her, her primal side didn't and tried to more forcefully pull her head back, even having her turn and twist under Yang's grip

But Yang held her Winter's head in place, lips still essentially kissing the base of her cock as said cock still happily remained warm and moist within Winter's panicking throat

Winter's primal instincts were truly kicking in as adrenaline rushed through her body, but her arms and legs remained completely numb from the overwhelming haze of pleasure that was now closing back in, even starting to overtake her instincts

Yang just continued to use her incredible strength to hold Winter's head down. Once Yang heard Winter's struggling gags, she let out a seemingly sadistic laugh as if to mock Winter's feeble efforts to escape as her throat gagging on Yang's cock did little

Even as her primal side fought to dislodge the phallus within her throat, even as the wonderfully blinding haze started to reclaim her mind, even as the black spots from a lack of oxygen creeped into her sight, all Winter could think about was how perfect everything was.

As expected, Winter's orgasm was till in full swing as it had not even stopped since it began several minute ago, both giving power to the returning haze and to the dark spots in her vision as the exhaustion from the orgasm only helped her near her blackout

Both knew that once Winter blacked out, Yang would instantly remove her cock and allow Winter's subconscious instincts to have her start breathing again as when one is asleep, but that was something only Yang could really think of as the pleasure overwhelmed to pair

Yang even nearing a third orgasm from the feeling of her cock not even leaving Winter's perfectly warm, tight, and moist throat. Winter gagging on her cock also helped quite a bit. Though Yang intended to dump her third load into Winter's ass while the Schnee was unconscious, Winter herself had told Yang to do so as it made her feel even more submissive whenever she wakes up to see she had been used even without her knowing, a true cumdump Winter called herself to be, again, Yang had no de what she did to deserve a wonderful girlfriend like Winter

But of course, Winter thought the exact same thing as the pleasurable haze overtook her while she gagged on Yang's cock.

The white-haired beauty orgasmed one last time within her haze as the black spots overtook her and she passed out with Yang's cock still deep within her throat.

Her last thought being how she couldn't wait to do this all again once she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I like to think I write oral fairly well (at least when there's a cock involved) of course if I missed any hot cock sucking tropes I'd luv someone to leave a review saying such tropes as I'm always looking to write hotter and overall better stories.
> 
> ANYWAY, that poll will be on my fanfic page for another week and its actually a pick two situation, so I can't wait to see everyone's backup dom after they've chosen their main dom, so much fun to start writing who (or what~) doms Salem!


End file.
